Turanga Leela
Turanga Leela (ur. 29 Lipca 2975 r.)Często niepoprawnie romanizowana jako Tuganda Lily lub Lila - jest jednym z najważniejszych pracowników Planet Express. Zajmuje ona stanowisko kapitana statku i pilota. Osobowość i umiejętności W czasie swojej młodości, Leeli często dokuczało to że ma jedno oko. Czuła się bardzo samotna w swoim dzieciństwie, zawsze marzyła o tym żeby spotkać swoich rodziców. W końcu dowiedziała się że jest mutantem, a nie kosmitą jak zawsze myślała. Leela zrobi wszystko żeby ochronić swoich rodziców, nawet ukradnie kwantynowy szmaragd. Pomimo jej burzliwej przeszłości, Leela jest przyjazna, inteligentna i samodzielna, choć czasami jest niecierpliwa i szybko okazuje gniew. Troszczy się ona o środowisko i zwierzęta, jednak nie zawacha się użyć siły, jeśli wierzy że sytuacja tego wymaga. Ma ona także opodobanie do przemocy i czasami jest sarkastyczna, ale jednak czasami wydaję się, że rozwinęła silne matczyne instynkty. Leela mieszka sama w mało umeblowanym apartameńcie gdzieś w Nowym Nowym Jorku. Dzieli swą samotność jedynie z swoim zwierzakiem Nibblerem. Jako mutant Leela ma szczególny metabolizm, odmienny od standardowych ludzi. Ponadto żadne mutageny jej nie szkodzą i jest ona odporna na wiele trucizn i chorób. Pomogło jej to przeżyć zatrucie jadem z żądła królowy kosmicznych pszczół. Może to wyjaśniać dlaczego Leela tak lubi sport i jest tak dobrze umięśniona. Jako rekrut sił ziemi, przekroczyła ona wszystkie rekordy i wykazała się niezwykłą siłą, zręcznością i wytrzymałością. Leela jest także wysoko wykwalifikowana w sztukach walki. Niestety jedno oko daje jej słabe postrzeganie głębi, najprawdopodobnie dla tego w intrze wjeżdża na billboard. Jest to także powód dla czego jest najsłabszym graczem blurnsball'u, jaki kiedykolwiek żył. W odcinku Reincarnation, ma niebieskie oko. Biografia Wczesne lata Turanga Leela urodziła się jako jedyne dziecko małżeństwa mutantów w kanałach Nowego Nowego Jorku. Jej rodzicami są Turanga Morris i Munda. Leela była najprawdopodobniej najmniej zmutowanym mutantem jaki się kiedykolwiek urodził, wyglądała jak normalne dziecko z wyjątkiem tego że miała tylko jedno oko, jej rodzice zdecydowali dać jej normalne życie i podrzucili ją do Sierotarium o minimalnym rygorze w Ciastkowie. W koszu w którym została podrzucona znajdowała się notatka w obcym języku, napisana przez jej matkę. Chciała ona żeby osoba która znajdzie Leele pomyślała że jest ona kosmitką. Plan się powiódł, a Leela została podjęta przez szefa sierotarium, Wardena Vogela. Leela dorastała w sierotarium nieświadom swoich prawdziwych korzeni, wierząc, że rzeczywiście jest obcym. Nie była lubiana z powodu jej wyglądu i zawsze była samotna. Jako dziecko nosiła monokl a, później szelki. Mimo że była silna i trenowała Kung-Fu, nie dostała czarnego pasa, ponieważ jak powiedział mistrz Fnog "Nie ma woli wojownika, co najwyżej wolę gospodyni domowej". Zatrudnienie w Planet Express Po opuszczeniu sierotarium, zaczęła karierę jako urzędnik w zakładzie kriogeniki stosowanej, przypisując zawód osobom które się odmroziły. Pewnego dnia spotkała Philipa Fry'a, który zainspirował ją do rzucenia pracy, ostatecznie zatrudniła się u pra-pra-pra (30x razy pra) bratanka Fry'a, Huberta Farnswortha, jako kapitan na jego międzygwiezdnej firmie kurierskiej - Planet Express. Wtedy zdobyła swojego ukochanego zwierzaczka, Nibblera, po uratowaniu go z implozji Vergon 6. Inny cyklop Gdy Leela była w internecie odnalazła innego cyklopa - Alkazara, z którym poleciała do Cyklopii, gdzie podobno urodziła się Leela. Zdecydowała ona że musi poślubić Alkazar by kontynuować gatunek. Kiedy brali ślub okazało się że Alkazar był tak naprawdę zmiennokształtym konikiem polnym, który próbował poślubić cztery inne kobiety z różnych obcych ras. Opuściała planete rozczarowana, ale z nadzieją. W tym samym roku była prawie rozszarpana przez El Chupanibre, ale została uratowana przez Bendera. Była króto Miss wszechświata 3001 i odkryła Popplers, ale została prawie zabita przez Lrrr kiedy dowiedziała się że tak naprawdę są to dzieci Omicronians. Pracowała także w armii doop'y w bitwie o Sperhon 1. Pomaganie Nibblonianom Po tym jak jej zwierzątko Nibbler zostało nazwane "najgłupsze zwierzę domowe w konkursie", Leela jest w szoku gdy dowiaduję się że tak naprawdę jest on wysokim rangą członkiem starożytnej rasy obcych. Nibblonianie powiedzieli jej że ich stary wróg, latające mózgi czynią wszystkich na ziemi głupszymi i Fry jest jedyną osobą bez fal mózgowych delta bez których mózgi go nie ogłupią. Leela przekazała te wiadomość Fry'owi, a on pokonał mózgi. Prawdziwy dom Leeli Leela została złapana przez mutantów z kanałów razem z Fry'em i Benderem, za to że Bender wrzucał do kanałów toksyczne odpady, mieli za to zostać wrzuceni do odpadów które zamieniały ludzi w mutanty, ale dwóch tajemniczych nieznajomych zamieniło tą karę w dożywotnie wygnanie z kanałów. Leela ciekawa obcych skacze z powrotem do kanalizacji i ściga dwóch nieznajomych grożąc bronią. Powiedzieli oni jej że byli tymi któzy zabili jej rodziców, a Leela w niekontrolowanym szału prawie ich zabiła, ale została zatrzymana przez Fry'a. Okazało się że tajemniczy nieznajomi to są tak naprawdę rodzice Leeli. Również w tym roku Leela była matką dzieci Kif'a Krokera, super bohaterką Clobberellą i została ukąszona przez królowe kosmicznych pszczół. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Parasites Lost dowiadujemy się, że numer mieszkania, w którym mieszka Leela to "1i" (po angielsku czytany jako "łan aj" = "one eye"). Chyba nie trzeba dodawać czego tyczy się ta auto-aluzja. *W odcinku A Bicyclops Built of Two Leela, której głos podkłada Katey Sagal, ubrana jest w charakterystyczny, kiczowaty strój i jest wygląda niemal identycznie jak Peg Bundy - postać, w którą wcieliła się Katey Sagal w serialu "Married... with Children" (wyświetlanym w Polsce pod tytułem "Świat według Bundy'ch"). W tym samym odcinku Leela zwraca sie do swojego kochanka imieniem "Al", co jest wyraźnym nawiązaniem do postaci głównego bohatera tego samego serialu. Plik:Bundy02.jpgPlik:Futurebundy.jpgPlik:Bundy01.jpg Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Planet Express